Kick
Kick is a Warrior skill which attempts to kick an opponent while fighting, interrupting timer based skills (such as bash or channeling), reducing the target's MVsby how much? and inflicting damage based on kick skill and level. An Update on May 13 2003 made kicks harder to dodge, while also causing the type of boots worn to affect the outcome of the kick.how? While a kick is executed instantly, it also results in a lag of 1 round.Verify Syntax: kick History and Strategy There is some historic evidence from older logs pre-dating 2000 that kick was much more popular in the past. This may have been the result of overall differences in balance or the availability of movement vials and refresh. The fade skill Compel was not available until much later so the viability of exhausting the movement points of trollocs was certainly favorable. Kick has often been popular with players who use the skill charge because opponents who have been exhausted of all their movement points are unable to spam and therefore prevent attacks like charge or backstab. Kick is often associated with defensive builds because armor based characters who use kick will forfeit their next attack round and would then be guaranteed to take normal melee damage. Defensive characters with kick benefit from the fact that they can often interrupt their opponents bash timer and defend against their opponent's melee attacks. Kick has been used to great effect by Darkside players who use gleaming type weapons that poison. Once poisoned, the opponent does not regenerate movement or hit points and can slowly be kicked haggard or at least prevented from fighting back by interrupting their skills (such as bash). At times, kick has been used to capitalize on players who are attempting to take advantage of their autowimpy. Autowimpy is a form of game coding designed to protect players from dying too quickly by setting a point at which they will flee if they receive a certain level of damage. Historically, some players found methods to abuse this protection. Defensive characters who have their autowimpy triggered will stand and flee away once bashed allowing them to avoid receiving the post-bash hits they would ultimately have received. This form of behavior ultimately resulted in autowimpy's coding being automatically reset to a lower hitpoints level than many players were choosing. Autowimpy is always triggered by certain events such as dodging a bash, dodging a kick, etc. Players realized that when a player was using autowimpy to avoid receiving damage, kick could be used to force that player to flee and generate flee-lag since missed kicks trigger autowimpy. Kick has no timer and can used even with 0% kick practiced to trigger autowimpy events. Kick can be used to interrupt skills such as bash or channeling. In general this is more viable against bash than channeling because channelers tend to be defensive in their practices and therefore harder to kick. Kick could potentially be used in a synergistic fashion with slow to drain the movement points of opposing players. Trollocs, especially non-defensive armor characters, are particularly vulnerable to movement draining attacks because they cannot avoid them and if their movement points are exhausted they will not be able to flee or avoid attacks like charge. Humans vulnerability to movement draining attacks is more complicated - humans have much lower movement points than trollocs in general, but are able to rely on the movement points of their horse. If a human can escape an attack with only 1 movement point, but a viable horse, they can potentially escape. Overspam Kick can be "overspammed". When this occurs, a player enters repeated kicks into the prompt (kick, kick, kick, etc.). The player will then continue to perform these kicks over and over again and they cannot interrupt this process without disconnecting their client from the game or waiting for the entered commands to go through. Kick has no timer for delivery, but a well known post kick 1 round lag, and this could potentially result in a player being trapped in a non-desirable situation for an extended number of rounds. Player Opinion Game balance is a hotly debated topic. Certain skills will always be viewed as unfair or unbalanced. Humans who rely upon kick and charge together and darkside characters who use kick and gleaming weapons may find opponents unwilling to fight them. When used properly the above skills are very difficult to counter. In Game Description Syntax: kick Warrior skill: Kick attempts to 'kick' an opponent while fighting them, causing damage to your opponent based upon your skill and level. Note that kicking requires some concentration, and will result in the inability to perform other actions for a short while. Kicking removes both hit points and movement points. Success is dependent upon several items, including the difference in size of you and your opponent, your skill in kicking, and the defense of your opponent. Example: > kick elk Category:Warrior skills Category:Commands